The Return of Vader, Rewrite
by Yandeim Nareim
Summary: Like Teenage Souls, I am rewriting Return of Vader, but this time, I'm tweaking it a bit. I hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Return of Vader, Rewritten**_

**Prologue:**

"UNLIMITED…POWER!" Palpatine yelled as strong bolts of blue Force Lightning emitted from his fingers and connected with Mace Windu's now defenseless body. Mace yelled at the top of his lungs, pain affecting every inch of his body, the lightning encompassing it completely. Palpatine finally led him of the ledge of the building.

"No…no…wh-what have I done?" Anakin asked himself weakly.

He couldn't believe that he'd just helped Palpatine murder Mace Windu. Though Mace wasn't exactly his favorite person, he still had never thought of killing him. He was a powerful figure at the head of the Jedi Council, only Yoda was considered better than Windu.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force," Palpatine said.

"I will do whatever you ask. Just help me save Padmé's life," Anakin pleaded, kneeling down on the floor.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret," Palpatine continued.

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader."

"Thank you, my master."

As Mace Windu hurled toward the ground, pain was striking him all over his body, the voltage not subsiding, even though Palpatine was no longer striking him with the Force Lightning. He also felt even harsher pain in his wrist, since his hand had been cut off. But he knew he had to stay conscious. He reached out with his remaining hand, and slowed his fall with the Force, landing carefully.

He coughed out blood, falling to the ground even after landing. He didn't know if he would be able to make it to the hospital. But, fortunately, a young Jedi Ferus Olin was in the area and heard Mace Windu's screams of pain as he fell from the Building. He showed up less than a minute after Windu landed and rushed him to a nearby hospital.

-----------------------

As Bail Organa and Padmé Naberrie Skywalker walked from the Senate building, they were both highly disappointed. Chancellor Palpatine just became Emperor Palpatine as he just announced to the Senate that the Jedi were attempting to take over, and that he was establishing a Galactic Empire.

"We can't stand for this. We have to put up a fight!" Padmé told Bail.

"I agree, but what should we do?"

"I-I don't know. We could try to hold a secret session of the Senate, without the Chancellor. And there, we could try to convince the people that the Empire would be horrible, and that the Jedi are not evil."

"That's risky," Bail replied.

"But it's our only hope."

-------------------------------

"It's over Anakin. I have the high ground," Obi-Wan yelled out over all the noise from the machinery and exploding lava on the planet of Mustafar.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin growled, glaring at Obi-Wan.

"Don't try it…"

Anakin leapt high in the air, flipping over Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan slashed, but Anakin blocked, turning and landing a few feet behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan quickly turned and blocked a strike from Anakin that came almost immediately after he landed. Obi-Wan took a few steps back and then flung out his hand, pushing powerfully with the Force. Anakin flew backward.

He came crashing to the ground around thirty feet away from Obi-Wan. He got up slowly, and saw Obi-Wan sprinting at him. Anakin held out his hand, and lightning sparked from it. Obi-Wan skidded to a stop and held up his lightsaber just in time. Anakin wasn't very powerful at this power yet, so he was unable to hold it for very long.

_He's gotten so much more powerful in such a short time. And Padmé's still in trouble. I can't continue to face him now_, Obi-Wan thought.

He then sprinted at Anakin again, trying one more strike, which was blocked, before leaping over Anakin, and using Force Speed the minute his feet hit the ground again, sprinting with all his might, including the Force, to get away from Anakin and to Padmé in time. Anakin followed pursuit.

Obi-Wan arrived back at the ship, grabbing Padmé and heading in immediately. He closed the boarding ramp and rushed to the cockpit, firing up the engines. Anakin came sprinting behind him. He leapt at the ship, lightsaber out. But he was just a few seconds too late. As he reached the ship, it lifted off the ground. He only managed to make a scratch on it before it headed off the ground and into space. Anakin narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth angrily. He would get his revenge on Obi-Wan.

-------------------------------------

Bail, after he and Padmé managed to schedule the meeting of the Senate without the Emperor finding out, found out that Padmé was not coming. But he still knew that the meeting was direly important, and he couldn't abandon it just because Padmé was not coming. So he called Mon Mothma on his com. link to tell her that Padmé was not going be able to attend, but they were still having the meeting.

Mon Mothma was already there when Bail Organa showed up. There was chatter all over the building, but when Bail arrived and Mon held up her hands, the rumble slowly faded away. Once it was complete silence, Mon began.

"As you all know," she spoke into a microphone. She continued, "Chancellor Palpatine has established a Galactic Empire. The idea sounds good at first, peace throughout the galaxy, but you must think about it. Peace will probably not be the case. An Empire has an Emperor, and an Emperor is usually very oppressive. And oppression is certainly not what we need after this war."

After Mon stopped, before she began again, there was much chatter again. There was some clapping, but also some shouting. Some agreed with her, others disagreed. But she and Bail expected this, and hoped that by the end of the meeting, most of them would be in agreement against the Empire. Mon held her hands up once again, and the chatter slowly faded again. But, before it became complete silence, something happened that shocked everyone.

The cover in the center of the floor opened, and the Chancellor's Podium began to rise from it. They squinted, seeing small flashes of green and red light. As the Podium neared eye level, they all looked on in horror when they finally realized what it was. Emperor Palpatine was striking fiercely at a small green figure, which they all realized as Yoda, who was blocking continuously. They were horrified. Their Emperor was acting like a Sith.

No one there was sure of what to think. Had Yoda tried to assassinate the Emperor, like they were told was happening, like Mace had tried? Or did Palpatine attack Yoda? They weren't sure. They didn't even know that Palpatine had powers like the Jedi, and now they saw him attacking a Jedi that had protected them throughout the years of fighting in the Clone War.

Yoda and Palpatine did not seem to be aware of people around them. They were locked in battle.

"It has come to this!" Bail spoke into the microphone. "Chancellor Palpatine had lied to us all! We believed him to be normal, like all of us! But he is actually a Sith! The Jedi did not attack him, but he attacked them! He is evil! We must overturn them, under the lead of the Jedi!"

Some seemed to believe him, and side with him, as cheers rose from the building. But many also seemed to think he was the liar, as jeers and boos also filled the room. Many were confused on who to believe. Many were still stunned at what they had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1:**_

Ferus got Mace to the hospital barely in time. He had passed out before they arrived, and was beginning to feel his life force slowly fading within him as the medics laid him on a bed and began to work on him. They kindly asked for Ferus to leave the room, and he did so.

They began by patching up the cut off hand. They knew they needed to stop the bleeding there if he were to survive, for otherwise he would bleed to death. So, first they tightly wrapped a band around his arm a few inches above the cut, which would slow down blood flow to the area, and give the medics much more time. Then, they began to clean off the wound…

Ferus waited nervously out in the waiting room. He hadn't known Mace Windu personally, but he knew he was one of the strongest Jedi in the Order, and one of the senior members of the Jedi High Council. So he was very scared what might happen to the Jedi Order if Mace Windu died. Though he was a little scared about how he had gotten injured so badly.

At that moment, a medic came from the room. The medic was a Kaminoan, and stood very tall over Ferus, so he had to look up, and felt very inferior, which only increased how nervous he was at the moment.

"Master Windu is fine. He is sedated at the moment, easing the pain, and a prosthetic hand is being attached as we speak," the Kaminoan said in the soothing voice that all the Kaminoans talked in. Ferus nodded and sat back down, deciding to wait in the hospital for Mace.

--------------------------

Yoda, who had been trained intensely on focusing in battle, continued fighting, blocking intensely and attacking every now and then wherever he saw an opening. But Palpatine, unfortunately, had not received the same training. He got slightly distracted by all the cheers and jeers around the room.

Yoda saw his chance. He sent a powerful Force Push at Palpatine, who went flying off the Chancellor's Podium, landing with a thud on the ground below. Yoda leapt after him, landing lightly on his feet. Palpatine gave him a dangerous glare, and reached out his hands, sending out tons of bolts of blue Force Lightning at Yoda.

Yoda expected this, though, and easily held up his left hand, and absorbed it. Palpatine got angrier, increasing the amount of Force Lightning he was shocking Yoda with. Yoda dropped his lightsaber and held up his right hand also, absorbing more lightning.

This was the part of the battle that made all the Senators realize that Palpatine was, indeed, a Sith. A few of them, unfortunately for Palpatine, had blaster on them. They were angry that Palpatine had been lying to them for so long, and also scared that he would attack them. So they instinctually pulled their blasters out and shot at Palpatine, who was too busy shooting the lightning at Yoda. The blaster shots all hit him dead on, killing him, and stopping all the Force Lightning.

--------------------------

Vader quickly deactivated his lightsaber and bolted to his starfighter, which was still at the platform where he had left it. As he arrived, R2 made a whirring noise, but Vader was too concentrated on Padmé and Obi-Wan at the moment, and just ignored it. He hopped in and quickly lifted off, and bolted out of the atmosphere.

Luckily, his starfighter was much faster than Padmé's Naboo Star Skiff, and he was a much better pilot than Obi-Wan. So he quickly caught up to Obi-Wan. But he remained hidden, turning on the cloaking device and staying a while behind, but not to far behind.

Vader watched as Obi-Wan landed on a small area on an asteroid. Vader glided in space for a while before finally zooming in and landing about a half a mile away from the small base that Obi-Wan had landed next to. Vader quickly hopped out of the ship, also ejecting R2 from his area on the ship.

"Come with me, R2," he directed.

R2 followed Vader as he walked quickly to the base. When he arrived, he told R2 to wait in the Star Skiff and have the engines ready for take off. As R2 rolled up the boarding ramp, Vader walked briskly into the base. As he arrived inside, he quickly hid his presence, and slowly walked through it, looking for the medical room that contained Padmé. He finally found it, but Obi-Wan was waiting outside with Yoda and Bail. That would make it very difficult to retrieve Padmé without them noticing. But he had to. He had to save his wife.

He slowly walked quietly into the room, making sure to avoid any contact with anyone or anything. He was also working hard to contain his Force Strength in order to avoid being sensed by Obi-Wan or Yoda. So far, it was working.

He walked over to the bed, and stared at Padmé. She was unconscious now; the babies had just been born. Vader felt her life force fading. He had to get Padmé now. He didn't have much more time. Many plans flew through his mind. He finally decided on what to do. He reached his hand out, and made a few tools and plates fall a few rooms away from the room he was in now. The falling metal made a loud clatter.

Obi-Wan and Bail went to see what it was. Now, Yoda was the only one there. Vader gathered a large amount of Force Power into his right hand. He finally thrust it outward, pushing all of his Force Power at Yoda. Yoda, who hadn't expected this, was thrown backward, his back hitting the wall. Vader used the short amount of time he had. He gently picked up Padmé and carefully laid her on his shoulder, and picked up Luke and Leia in his arms. He then rushed to the Star Skiff, being careful not to wake Luke or Leia, of drop Padmé. He entered the Star Skiff, and went to the cockpit. He laid Padmé carefully on the bed in the bedroom in the back of the ship, and laid Luke and Leia on the sofa next to the bed.

Vader then rushed to the cockpit, closing the boarding ramp and taking off. The engines had already been started and fired up by R2. He knew that he was not yet strong enough to take on Yoda and Obi-Wan all by himself. He had barely been able to fend off Obi-Wan, let alone taking on him and Yoda at the same time. So he knew he had to go into hiding, though he hated to admit it. So he set hyperspace coordinates for Vjun, a solitary, relatively unknown planet on the far reaches of the Outer Rim. He also knew that the Emperor had had a large castle, called Bast Castle, built on the planet. Vader could live there with Padmé and their children until he felt he was strong enough to defeat Yoda and Obi-Wan, and then overthrow Palpatine.

But he had to save Padmé before he could do any of that. So he went back to the room where he had laid Padmé. He turned on the holoscreen. He then went over to Padmé. There was still a small, faint bit of life left in her, but he felt it continuing to fade. He needed to work fast if he were to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Vader thought back to when Obi-Wan had made him sit in on a few lessons by Barriss Offee and Luminara Unduli, two Mirialan Jedi Healers. Obi-Wan wanted him to know how to heal, or at least know somewhat how to heal, in case it was ever needed. Now, it was needed. Though he would never thank Obi-Wan for it, he was glad that he was forced to take those classes.

"Healing requires mental focus, and strong Force Skill. It is not something that anyone can do. You must draw purely on the Light Side of the Force, and use it carefully. You must focus all of that Light Side Power on the wound, and constantly send a light, but large, Force Current into that wound. You see, what Force Healing does is not exactly what the name states. It is not solely healing by itself, but actually just speeding up the natural healing process of the body. That is why it is impossible to use this power in order to revive someone," he remembered Barriss explaining to the class.

He then let out a deep breath and cleared his mind. He knew that he would have to use the Light Side of the Force for this, but at this point, he didn't care. He only cared about saving Padmé while he still could, no matter what he had to do. So he finished clearing his mind and stood over Padmé, laying his hands lightly on her stomach.

He knew that there was no specific place, so he would have to send the Force Current to her entire body and spread it out there. That would make the healing quite a bit harder, but he knew he could do it. He had grown powerful in the Force during the Clone Wars and his few hours as a Sith.

He drew upon the Light Side of the Force, calming and clearing his mind completely, and started slowly sending a current of Force Power through his arms, into his hands, and then into Padmé's body. He had never healed before, and now he understood that it was much harder than it looked or sounded. It was difficult to control the Force after sending it into someone else's body. But he just continued to concentrate as hard as he could, getting a control on the Force in Padmé's body, spreading it throughout her body. He could now feel her life force slowly regaining, but he kept himself from getting excited, to make sure he didn't lose his concentration.

He continued healing her, but it was growing increasingly difficult, and he was running out of Force Power, considering how much he had to use to continually send a Force Current running through her entire body. He gritted his teeth as he started feeling pain from the excessive Force Power he was using. It was getting more intense, until he finally couldn't hold it anymore and was thrown backwards into the wall. He shook his head, as if shaking water off of it. He slowly got up, and could hear gasps of breath from Padmé, and could tell she was conscious.

He then got up quicker and rushed over to her. His face brightened up when he saw that she was alright.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed.

He didn't really feel like correcting her about his name at the moment. He was just so glad that she was alright. She stood up from the bed, and Vader embraced her very protectively, holding on to her as if she would die if he let go. He then heard the babies starting to cry almost at the exact same time, and something on the news on the holoscreen that completely shocked him.

"This is Carrie Sterr with the channel eleven news. A shocking story has come in recently. Newly titled Emperor Palpatine has been assassinated by Jedi Master Yoda and a small group of senators in a Senate Meeting. Also, after the assassination, the Senate unanimously agreed to reelect a new Supreme Chancellor, and continue the Senate in a democracy as was previously done. Also, the Jedi are now back in the light of the Senate, no longer being deemed evil or being hunted."

Vader turned it off, and then went to join Padmé, who was now changing Leia. She had already changed Luke. Apparently, she had also heard the news.

"Isn't that great Anakin? Democracy is back in place!"

Judging by the way she kept calling him Anakin and talked about the assassination of Emperor Palpatine as a good thing, he assumed that she didn't remember their encounter on Mustafar. He decided that that was probably a good thing, and now he could try to convince her without Obi-Wan there, and without choking her.

"Padmé, I am not Anakin anymore. I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and I would appreciate it if you would call me by that name," he said. Even though the words were polite, his tone sounded a bit threatening.

Padmé didn't seem to pick up on that tone though. "A Sith? Anakin-"

"I told you not to call me that," Vader interrupted.

Padmé picked up on the anger this time, and got a little scared. "S-sorry. But…why? The Sith are evil!"

"No. The Jedi are evil. Padmé, the Jedi aren't what either of us thought. They are hypocrites. They preach not to attack, and to only use the Force and weapons for self-defense. But I walked in on Mace attacking Palpatine. He was going to kill him and he was defenseless! And now, Yoda did the same thing!"

"But An-, I mean Vader, that's because Palpatine is evil. He betrayed all the Jedi, and tried to control the galaxy!"

"Although I do not agree with him on everything, he was not an evil man! He did not betray the Jedi, they betrayed him! He was just trying to end the war, and establish peace. Isn't that what you want?!"

"Not with any of his tactics! There were many other ways to achieve peace!"

"Padmé, an Empire is a good idea. With that, planets do not wage war against each other, because they are all united under one system. Things aren't always argued about; they are done quickly, when they are needed!"

"But no one man can make only good decisions!"

"If I make a mistake, then I will notice it and be able to change it immediately. That's what is so great about an empire; decisions take only a few days to make at the most. In a democracy, decisions can take months, sometimes years, while people suffer, waiting desperately for the decision to be made! Padmé, please. Stay with me, and we can take down the Jedi, and rule the Empire together!"

"Why would I want to support you killing Jedi? They are your friends! Why would you want to kill them?"

"They are _not _my friends! Even after I was put on the Council, none of them trusted me, or even paid attention to what I was trying to say. They all saw me as a time bomb waiting to explode. The only friend I had with the Jedi was Obi-Wan, and even he picked the Jedi over me, and tried to kill me. He is no friend of mine!"

Padmé could tell that Vader was getting angry, and admitted that he did have a decent point. And she didn't want to leave him. She loved him too much. She decided to just give up for now, and maybe bring up the argument again later.


End file.
